Episode 8840 (15th February 2016)
Plot Carla is shocked that Tracy knows about her and Robert but denies her allegation of an affair. Tracy enjoys seeing her keel over in pain and withholds her painkillers. Sinead is nervous about the upcoming modelling assignment. Eva's efforts to locate Marta turn up nothing. Robert discovers Tracy isn't at her stall and looks for her. Carla tries to make Tracy believe that she just slept with Robert once and it wasn't done to spite her. She begs for her pills. Eileen finds Phelan working on her cupboards. Leanne tells Simon that Peter has offered to have him for half-term but she asks Simon to stay so that they can work things out. Simon accepts the invite, glad to get away from her. Robert calls Tracy and tells her they're booked into the wedding suite. Tracy believes that he really does love her but isn't finished with Carla. Sally interrupts Andy and Steph's quiet drinking session to talk politics. Michael is put out that Eileen got somebody else in to fix her cupboards when he'd promised to do the job. Simon leaves without hugging Leanne and says he might not come back. Tracy hints to Carla that she's going to blackmail her just as Michelle enters the room. Carla goes along with Tracy's lie that she found Tracy by the lift but tells Michelle everything when Tracy leaves. Anna is glad that Jason and Phelan are due to finish at the Arches. Sean throws Sally out of the Rovers to rescue Andy and Steph. Robert is confused when Tracy says she helped Carla to her room. Michelle and Carla decide not to stay the night at the hotel. Carla hates the fact that Tracy has power over her. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Victoria - Reception, function room and hotel bedroom Notes *Scenes at The Victoria hotel were shot at the Midland Hotel in Peter Street, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy keeps Carla's painkillers from her until she admits she had a one-night stand with Robert; Leanne is hurt when Simon announces he wants to spend half-term with his dad; and Sinead admits she's nervous about her forthcoming modelling assignment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,620,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes